Higher operating temperatures for gas turbine engines are sought in order to increase efficiency. However, as operating temperatures increase, the high temperature durability of the components of the engine must correspondingly increase. Significant advances in high temperature capabilities have been achieved through formulation of iron, nickel and cobalt-base superalloys. While superalloys have found wide use for components in gas turbine engines, alternative materials have been proposed. Materials comprising silicon, particularly those with silicon carbide (SiC) as a matrix material and/or reinforcing material, have been considered for high temperature applications, such as combustor and other hot section components of gas turbine engines.
In many applications, a protective coating is beneficial for Si-comprising materials. For example, protection with a suitable thermal-insulating layer reduces the operating temperature and thermal gradient through the material. Additionally, such coatings may provide environmental protection by inhibiting the major mechanism for degradation of Si-comprising materials in a corrosive water-comprising environment, namely, the formation of volatile silicon hydroxide (Si(OH)4) products. Consequently, besides low thermal conductivity, a thermal barrier coating system for a Si-comprising material should be stable in high temperature environments comprising water vapor. Other important properties for the coating material include a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) compatible with the Si-comprising material, low permeability for oxidants, and chemical compatibility with the Si-comprising material and silica scale formed from oxidation. As a result, suitable protective coatings for gas turbine engine components formed of Si-comprising materials have a dual function, serving as a thermal barrier and simultaneously providing environmental protection. A coating system having this dual function is often termed a thermal/environmental barrier coating (T/EBC) system.
While various single-layer and multilayer T/EBC systems have been investigated, each has shortcomings relating to the above-noted requirements and properties for compatibility with Si-comprising materials. For example, a coating of zirconia partially or fully stabilized with yttria (YSZ) as a thermal barrier layer exhibits excellent environmental resistance by itself since it does not comprise silica. However, YSZ does not adhere well to Si-comprising materials (SiC or silicon) because of a CTE mismatch (about 10 ppm/° C. for YSZ as compared to about 4.9 ppm/° C. for SiC/SiC composites). Mullite (3Al2O3.2SiO2) has been proposed as a bond coat for YSZ on Si-comprising substrate materials to compensate for this difference in CTE (mullite has a CTE of about 5.5 ppm/° C.). However, mullite exhibits significant silica activity and volatilization at high temperatures if water vapor is present.
Barium-strontium-aluminosilicate (BSAS) coatings suitable for Si-comprising materials exposed to temperatures of up to 2400° F. (about 1315° C.) have also been proposed. BSAS provides excellent environmental protection and exhibits good thermal barrier properties due to its low thermal conductivity. However, for application temperatures approaching the melting temperature of BSAS (about 1700° C.), a BSAS protective coating requires a thermal-insulating top coat. The addition of such a top coat on a BSAS bond coat can significantly increase the overall thickness of the T/EBC system. As application temperatures increase beyond the thermal capability of a Si-comprising material (limited by a melting temperature of about 2560° F. (about 1404° C.) for silicon) and the surface temperatures increase (up to 3100° F., or about 1704° C.), still thicker coatings capable of withstanding higher thermal gradients are required. As coating thickness increases, strain energy due to the CTE mismatch between individual coating layers and the substrate also increases, which can cause debonding and spallation of the coating system. Application of a top layer by EB-PVD methods on components such as airfoils results in a top coat having a columnar strain-tolerant microstructure. This helps to reduce stress and partially release strain energy, rendering the T/EBC more durable. However, high surface temperatures can cause rapid sintering of the top coat, which leads to less of the strain-tolerant microstructure and the development of horizontal and through-thickness cracks.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved T/EBC systems for silicon-comprising materials that enable such materials to be used at application temperatures beyond the melting temperature of silicon.